


Wacko

by Puff and Ruffle (PuffandRuffle1)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffandRuffle1/pseuds/Puff%20and%20Ruffle
Summary: While sharing Christmas together Jack and Daniel recall their first kiss. Sequel to episode Window of Opportunity.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 17





	Wacko

Warmed through and through by the roaring fire in Jack's stone fireplace, Daniel crossed his arms across his bare chest and smiled sleepily as he stood before it. It had been a  ** great ** Christmas. Jack had awakened him at dawn by insisting he wanted to open his presents now! When Daniel would have moved from their bed's cozy nest to go to the living room and the tree, Jack pinned him to the mattress with a wolfish grin and began to show him exactly which gifts he wanted. Neither had been dressed, but Jack took as much care peeling away layer after layer of sensuality until Daniel was reduced to squirming, begging lust.

Jack had been very naughty. Thank God.

The lump of coal peeking from the top of his colonel's stocking curved Daniel's lips. If he was lucky, Jack would be even worse in the new year.

Sometimes, naughty could be oh-so-bone-melting…nice.

The fire in the hearth popped and crackled in agreement.

Warm arms encircled him, pulling him tight against a solid chest.

"Whatcha thinking?" The breathy question in Daniel's ear made him shiver as sultry moisture caressed it.

He arched back into the embrace and covered Jack's arms with his own, tightening the hold. "Can't think when you do that."

"Really? How 'bout when I do this?" A tongue delved into his ear, lips nibbling deliciously along the edge.

Daniel's eyes crossed as breath and wet played him. Moaning, he surrendered.

"Thought so. "

The smug chuckle broke the spell, challenging the mood.

Two could fry brain cells.

Daniel wiggled his backside, feeling Jack's cock swell through the thin layers of sweat pants separating them.

The tightening grip of strong fingers told Daniel all he needed to know. Now it was his flyboy's turn to be incapable of thinking straight. Perfect.

Time to mess with more than hormones.

"Remember our first kiss?" Daniel knew Jack's brain cells were misfiring at that moment and doubted his lover could even remember his own name. As Jack's mouth moved from his ear to the side of his neck, Daniel's body responded with aching hardness.

No way, dammit! Cold oatmeal. Standing in the rain with no umbrella. Budge.

Daniel's cock eased.

Twisting in Jack's embrace, he gazed steadily into dazed brown eyes.

"Huh?" Jack blinked his way back through the fog of arousal clouding his senses. "First kiss? Did we have a genuine one of those? Thought we went straight to the mattress."

The wicked glint in the now clear eyes made Daniel want to pounce and tumble Jack to the floor. "How could you forget something that… that…?"  _ Mindblowing. Earth-shaking. Soul-searing. _ "Important," was the word he settled on.

"With all the stuff on my mind these days, can't remember every little thing." Jack's leer gave the lie to his words, but Daniel decided to play along.

"So I'm forgettable, huh?" He pulled away, letting his shoulders sag as if the weight of being unloved was beyond bearing.

_ Three…two…one. _

Jack fiercely spun Daniel around and dipped him towards the floor. Completely off balance, Daniel almost landed on his ass, taking his lover with him, but Jack steadied his stance until he easily supported Daniel's weight.

"It's all coming back to me," Jack breathed. "Didn't it go something like this?" He fitted his lips to Daniel's, stealing away everything but the two of them and the heat which always ignited when they touched.

Closing his eyes, Daniel existed, love and desire fevering everything just as it had when they had been caught in the Fruit Loops of time...

<>

In his office, his artifact-strewn desk pressing into his back, Daniel couldn't move as Jack leaned over and into him, the weight of eager hardness demanding a willing response.

Daniel's body flamed as Jack's kiss stirred feelings he'd kept buried for so long. Now that he was finally letting them out into the light of his consciousness, they were exploding out of control.

Fine! Who gave a damn for control?

Jack's tongue curved around his, coaxing, needing, demanding.

Wild, reckless passion surged through Daniel. God, he needed Jack's naked skin. Who cared about the papers being crumpled and scattered across his desk or about his glasses sliding askew up his forehead?

Nothing mattered but Jack's lips on his, his hands sliding under Daniel's shirt to set nerve endings shivering as fingers petted and explored smooth skin. Careless, risky, and damned erotic.

Tender.

Jack's questing fingers gentled, taking the time, showing the love.

Despite raw, desperate passion, protectiveness squeezed Daniel's heart as Jack's hands cradled his face, fingertips sliding caressingly into the edges of his hair.

"Damn…" Jack's ragged curse signaled something.

_ God, no… He's leaving….regretting…. _

Misery swamped Daniel as Jack's weight shifted away.

Jack continued to pull back, lifting Daniel until they both straightened, dark eyes holding wide blue ones as though seeking confirmation and something more.

Permission?

_ Thankgodthankgodthankgod. _

Through the fading fear, Daniel smiled. Jack wasn't abandoning him with bitter regret.

His lips twitched.

Wasn't that like Jack O'Neill – acting first and then asking sanction to continue. His mission: See the archaeologist. Take the archaeologist. Make sure the archaeologist is okay with that. Act like a caveman in full lust mode, get him all wound up, and then apply the brakes.  _ Damn the man! _ Didn't Jack know the basic principle that things once set in motion tended to stay in motion?

Well, he would just have to take things into his own hands and help them along.

He stretched his fingers into Jack's hair, twining through the thick strands to cup the back of his head and pull him forward. Hungrily he sampled Jack's lips, wanting more and more and more of this incredible new taste. When Jack would have pulled back to question again, Daniel wouldn't release him, taking a leaf out of Jack's own book and urging him across the room until Jack was pressed against a bookcase.

Everything spun.

Everything was…absolutely perfect.

Finally, Daniel's lungs forced him to let go so he could breathe. Panting, he stood facing Jack, waiting for the man to reach out and either embrace or sock him. He wasn't totally sure which would happen.

Nothing. Long minutes of staring and staring and staring.

"What did we just do here?"

Daniel's trembling fingers curled into fists. What did they just do?!

"What kind of question is that? Never mind, I've got one for you. Are you trying to drive me wacko?"

Jack's brows drew together as he gave the question due merit. "As funny as it sounds, I was trying to keep from going wacko myself."

Daniel blinked, a red flush burning his cheeks. What a complete and utter idiot he was.

What had he just done?

He closed his eyes, unable to look at Jack. If only he could take it back… or at least forget. Then again, he would forget as soon as the next loop started. Only Jack would remember. God, that would be worse, for Jack to remember while he forgot. Jack would always know, and he wouldn't have a clue. It'd be preferable if they both remembered. Maybe they could if they really had figured out a way to finally break the loop. Why the  ** hell ** had Jack stopped here on the way to the gateroom for this? Just so Daniel would know why Jack despised him once they returned to normal time?

Daniel felt a touch so brief he wondered if he'd only imagined it. "Hey."

"It's okay, Jack. I understand the stress has been getting to you. The looping you've been going through… it would affect anyone."

"Danny. Whatever you're thinking, just stop. This may have started as a joke, but the laugh's on me. Yeah, I've been trying out some pretty way-out stress relievers – like kissing my way through the ranks of the SGC. I kissed Carter and Hammond and Siler and Fraiser in previous loops."

Daniel's stomach flip-flopped. He should've known. He was just one more in a long line of practical jokes. How could he have mistaken a silly, meaningless kiss for something real? He was such an idiot.

_ Just go away, Jack. Leave me here to shrivel up and die. _

Jack tapped his cheek, insisting on eye contact.

Who was Daniel to deny him his full laugh? Forcing his eyelids open, Daniel stared into Jack's dark eyes.

"But this was different. You're different."

Daniel swallowed hard to stifle a panicky laugh. "You mean…?" His voice sounded strangled even to his own ears. "I was the only one stupid enough to kiss you back?"

"You're the only one I found myself hoping would kiss me back." Jack lifted a hand as though in supplication, then let it drop back by his side.

Daniel's heart thumped against his ribs as if it too wanted away from him.

"Maybe it started as a joke, maybe not. I'm not even sure anymore. All I am sure of is that somewhere in the middle of my kissing you, it stopped being a joke and started being real. And that scares the hell out of me."

"Don't," Daniel pleaded, his voice raw. "Don't try to make me feel better just because you're my friend."

"Oh for cryin' out loud… and they say I'm dense. We don't have much time. They'll be waiting for us in the gateroom. I- I think I didn't want to waste the last minutes of my last loop without taking a chance at something I would've thought was wacko any other time. Look, if it's what you want we can just say this happened because I was crazy from all that looping and forget it ever happened. But, Daniel… that's not what I want."

Daniel breathed, letting the air spill from his lungs and come back again. He searched Jack's face, those desperate brown eyes, trying to read the truth. He didn't know whether to feel hope or outrage at Jack's suggestion they could pretend to forget.

Hope won as those warming, brown eyes met his in tender acceptance of whatever Daniel decided.

"That's not what I want either."

Daniel Jackson wanted Jack O'Neill, God help him. God help them both.

"So." Jack looked at him uncertainly.

"So?"

At last Jack moved, stepping forward, and Daniel didn't back away. Gently Jack grasped Daniel's shoulders and kissed him again, this time a whisper of lips, a covenant of things to come when they had more time.

And they would have time.

No way was Daniel prepared to forget this. He smiled but wasn't sure his happiness showed as he could feel his lips trembling. "I'd love to pick this up later, but we've got a loop to break. We have to get to the gate."

Jack's gaze softened, and his voice was warm honey as he said, "I'll hold you to that promise."

Grabbing their packs, they began to slip the straps over their arms.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up questioningly.

"If this turns out not to be the last loop after all, I'm counting on you to remind me."

<>

Lightheaded from a Jack O'Neill Special, Daniel came back to the warmth of Jack's holly-decked fireplace and the even hotter sensation of the other man's hands on his willing skin. As memory aids went, show and tell worked the best for him.

"So you haven't forgotten." Daniel brushed his fingers across Jack's smiling lips. "Thanks for the trip down memory lane."

"Making new ones is even more fun."

As Jack pulled him down to the carpet in front of the fire, Daniel vowed he wouldn't be the only one with rug burns.

He was crazy about Jack.

Naughty or nice…

Um…very nice as Jack feathered kisses on his upturned face.

If this was being wacko, sanity was overrated.

THE END

* * *


End file.
